The Art of Owning You
by RanXNao
Summary: Silver is now staying with everyone's favorite princely brothers. Unfortunately, he gets left out often and is treated as more of a 'toy' than a friend. Sonmanic, Manilver, Sonilver. New Chap Added :
1. Prolog

His cold hands moved through my quills. At first I was nervous, maybe even scared. Now its different. . .I'm different. This hedgehog was of not a gentle nature. He was rough around the edges and his actions showed it. With each pull he took, I simply winced. Inside I knew he was just as nervous as me.

I did not care to take a look at what he was doing until he uttered that simple word, 'finished'. I trusted him more than I thought I did. True, this could all be some sort of sick joke but in a moment one does not take everything into consideration. I'm not sure why I allowed this to happen or even why he came to my chamber.

"I have a surprise for you!" he said, hiding a box behind him. Like a fool I blindly agreed to let him have his way with me. Then he forced me on the edge of my bed and stood behind me, almost giggling. It was at this point I grew more nervous.

I clinched my knees and wonder what he was doing to my head. Growing impatient as each second passed, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder around one pulsating question. Why was he here?

He was no friend of mine. We barely said a word since Sonic introduced us. At that time I thought he was cute. But it didn't take long for the two brothers to treat as more of a play thing than a friend. Though it started as simple foolishness; a kick me sign, sending me letters that claimed to be from Blaze, oh and the ever popular 'pie to face' gag.

Sonic and Manic were no normal princes. Their charm didn't come from politeness or chivalry, but rather the way they carried themselves. I guess you could that's how a came to allow myself the pleasure of being their toy.

"Silver!" Manic chuckled. "I'm done"

He handed me a mirror, judging by the girly way it sparkled he must have taken it from his sister's room. I swallowed my pride and turned to my reflection. "it's. . .uh" I blushed not knowing what to say. My eyes were held captive by the large, pink, sequined bow tied messily in front of my ear.

"Aw, you look so cute." he messed with my quills a bit more, "You like?"

"I. . .love it." Manic looked so pleased to see me wear that I couldn't tell him that it just wasn't my thing. He wrapped his arms around and remained silent for a few moments.

I rested my head against his. For a grease monkey, he smelled delightful. Not of oil or junk food, but of a floral medley. The young emerald green prince squeezed me tighter, moving his hand down my chest. My colors were forced to change to a bright red from pleasure. I wanted this to continue for the rest of the day.

The door soon slammed opened, breaking the joyful silence I had longed for. "Sonic!" Manic jumped up, removing his hands from my body. "What are doing here?"

The elder prince glanced over at me and laughed, "hey Silv, what's with the bow?"

"I think he looks cute!" Manic protested.

"Yeah, whatever bro" he strutted next to his brother, "Are we going or what?"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He smacked his forehead, "I hope we're not too late."

"Late for what?" I tried to ask but my voice was muted by their conversation.

"Hey, Silver, we'll be back in a bit," The younger waved as he walked of the room.

"Yeah, try to have too much fun until we get back!" Sonic smiled as he ran toward the emerald figure awaiting him.


	2. Chapter 1

The Ivory Hedgehog sat on his bed awaiting the return of his princely masters. Nervous hands fittled with the bow the emerald hedgehog placed on him earlier that day. "Oh, Manic" he sighed with a blush. Silver always liked Manic best, he was in a way more up front about things than his brother. The bow made Silver's hopes grow, 'Could Manic be interested in me?' he thought.

The futuristic uke teased the spots of his quills where Manic had been. They were more sensitive to touch now that his possible love had left him. His uke senses went into overdrive, now fantising about being with the other hedgehog.

He knew Sonic was interested in boys as much as he enjoyed women. Could Silver have the luck to have two masters that like boys? In all his heart hoped for it to be true. He followed the love life of both of his master to the dot.

Sonic often had many short term loves, mostly female. When Sonic would ever get dumped he'd just take his frustrations out on Silver. He knew Sonic's secrets better than anyone else. Silver was they on person to know of Sonic's many late night affairs. He had always been envious of Sonic's freedom to love whoever he wanted. The ivory boy would just watch as Sonic ran out of the palace to up with his real lover.

It didn't matter what frilly harlot Sonic took to the movies that day, because Silver knew Sonic would always return to Shadow's bed. Silver knew that the true blue hero of Mobius had loved Shadow deeply. Sonic would always play it off the whole 'friend with benefits' deal. But Silver knew the truth. It was that love for Shadow that made him envious. Not who the prince was with, but the love they shared.

Manic was somewhat of a mystery to Silver. He had never been on a date with neither a girl or a boy. Lord knows how many times his parents tried to set him up, all ending in a disaster. In fact the only time he'd really go out with anyone was when he and Sonic had plans. The younger of the two was much more shy than Sonic, he'd really have to know someone before they started dating. According to him at least.

Silver yanked the sparkly accessory from his quill. "Maybe. . ." he sighed almost dropping a tear onto the gift his master had given him. "he's just toying with me."

Teenage love can be confusing weather you love the same sex or otherwise. The ivory boy crinkled the bow as he strong footsteps approaching. The open as Silver nervously flailed across the room. "Shadow?" he blinked as he noticed the strange figure.

The darker hedgehog scanned the room, "This isn't Sonic's room is it?"

"You're looking for Sonic?" Silver blinked the tears away. Shadow never came to the palace, so it was no wonder that he was lost amongst all the doors and hallways. "I don't think he came back yet. . ."

"Oh," Shadow let out a curse under his breathe. "Mind if I wait for him here?"

"Oh, no, please sit down."

"Say, Silver?" he looked about as he made his way to Silver's bed.

"Ye-yes?"

"What's with this thing?" He ripped the bow out of Silver's cold hands. The force shook some of the sequins of the fabric. "Did Sonic give this to you?"

Silvers hands begged the return of his adornment, "No, why do you ask?"

"Cus Sonic wore the same one when we first, y'know?" his voice became smug, trying to upset Silver in case he wanted a piece of Sonic's ass.

"You. . .know, what?" He raised in eyebrow not getting what Shadow was trying to do.

The Black hedgehog merely grunted before telling him straight up, "Sonic wore this in his hair when we first has sex, god!" 'Moron' he thought to himself.

Silver's pale complection turned red, "Wh-wh-what?" he stared the item down, "is it the exact same one or a different one?" The now red hedgehog trembled, 'if that was Sonic's how'd Manic get his hands on it. . .in fact where did it first come from'?

"So who gave this to you in the first place?"

". . .Manic" he voiced shyly.

"two-bit thief."

"HEY!"

"what!"

"um, I'd perfer it if you didn't say anything like that about Manic."

Shadow looked between the bow and Silver, "You wanna sleep with MANIC?" his tone made the idea sound like the worst thing in the world.

"Well, I, erm, um, maybe, if." Silver stuttered.

Shadow sighed and pulled Silver to the bed, "Listen, Silver, I've been in your place before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, you don't honestly thing that me and Sonic have been going at it since we first met did you?"

"kinda…" he looked away.

"Well, we haven't been! Listen, most the time I knew I've been waiting for him make the move."

"Why?"

"Because, no one can handle rejection." Shadow released his breathe. "You need to make the first, especially sense Manic doesn't seem up to the job."

"I see, but Manic. . ."

"Manic what?" Shadow cut off Silver's lame attempt at an excuse, "thinks you're his Barbie doll? Maybe it means he's into you, maybe not, either way you can't just sit and wait or someone else will take Manic's V-card"

"Shadow!" Silver shook the other for his vulgar ideas, "I don't just wanna have sex with him, I more. . ."

"Yeah, Manic doesn't seem like he's into threesomes."

"He might be." Silver blushed at what he was saying, each second spent with Shadow was another second that turned Silver into a seme.

"heh" Shadow grinned, "listen, you're almost as shy as Manic so I'll help out a little."

"Really? How?"

"With some good old fashioned role playing." the 'ultimate life form' smirked.


	3. Chapter 2

"erm, role play?" A drop of sweet rolled down his cheek, "Like Final Fantasy?" He knew what Shadow meant, but it made him more nervous than Manic did.

"I bet you haven't even kissed a boy." Shadow gloated.

"Yeah, well I kissed plenty of other things!"

"Uh-huh, your hand doesn't count."

"You're so mean!"

Shadow simply laughed at the remark, "I'm sure Manics a lot like Sonic in bed." he smirked.

"So, uh, what do we do?" Silver blushed as he imagined doing the utmost disrespectful things to his 'master'.

"Just relax," He pushed the ivory hedgehog onto the middle of the bed. Roughly putting his lips on to the other. It wasn't long before he forced the entrance open, moving his tongue further down his 'student's' throat.

"shadow" he muttured with a mouth full of Shadow it was difficult to make his words come out clearly. With all his strength he pushed the opposing figure off of him and into the air, where he stayed.

"Silver! Put me down!"

"Sorry, its just that you were going to fast"

"And?" he floated gently to the ground.

"I don't want to be THAT fast with Manic."

Shadow grunted a quiet 'sissy' that was ignored by Silver. "Listen, I'm just trying to help"

"I know, but this would be my first relationship and I don't want to mess it up by going too fast"

"Don't worry, you'll just mess it up by going too slow."

"Gee, thanks." Silver's golden eyes moved over to the clock. Red numbers blinked, 12:34,"it's that last already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Normally Sonic and Manic are back by now." Somehow in a clique way the two walked in by the mere mention of their names.

"Shadow!" Sonic rushed to hug his man, erm I men 'manhog'. "What are you doing here? You never come to my place."

Shadow silenced the blue blur and his lips upon his lover's. "I just wanted to do that, bye Blue." He walked away, not saying another word.

"I'm going to my room now," Sonic blushed gently stroking his victimized lips.

"heheh, Is Shads REALLY that good of a kisser?" Manic chuckled.

"Um." Silver began to fell like a traffic light, changing from one color to the next.

The Green hedgehog looked back at Silver, not knowing of the kiss that was shared moments earlier. "You OK?" He attention turned to the ground where the innocent bow laid torn and ripped. "What happened to your bow?"

"Sh…adow." he spoke like a mouse.

"Figures, he's so the jealous type."

"Jealous? You mean. You. . .and SHADOW?"

"what are you talking about?"

"uh, nothing, just what you meant by 'jealous'?"

"Oh, yeah. I gave one to Sonic some time ago when he started seeing my bro. He got pretty mad cus Sonic wore it so much."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I don't he'd admit it but he secretly wants one too." he giggled picking up the discarded fabric chunk.

Silver placed his hand on Manic's, "I see…but"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be the only one who-" his thought was cut off by the screech of Sonia's rage.

"MANIC!" she stormed in, "where's my favorite mirror?"

"Over there, but I didn't take it."

"Uh-huh?" The princess tapped her foot.

"Silver just loves your stuff."

She grunted in a way similar to Shadow, "Yeah, right, but whatever. Just don't go touching my stuff without MY permission."

"Yes, ma'am" Silver voluntarily took the fall like always. This time he had hoped to score some points with the prince. "Manic?"

"Well, I'm going to sleep, Night Silvy."

He waved a 'night' until Manic's figure couldn't be seen. He dropped his bed, "So close!"

The now humiliated hedgehog rolled over, forcing his head into his pillow. 'Maybe I need to be more 'take-charge', like Shadow?' he thought in silence. 'No, Manic doesn't even seem to like Shadow that much. Manic acts all tough sometimes but I'm sure he's in the boat as me.'

He lifted himself up, "That's it! Manic's VIRGIN!" he leap to his feet, "He's probably just shy about hitting any bases because of it." The ivory yet delusional hedgehog rushed out of his room, "Don't worry my sweet man-man, I'll be gentle!"

The newly empowered hedgehog, ran to Manic's room as fast as her could in hopes of catching him before he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

He panted as he arrived at Manic's bedroom door. Tonight it seemed farther away than usual. "Manic" Silver smiled trying to caught his breath. The passionate hedgehog, knew it had to be tonight. He couldn't wait for Manic to make a move on anyone else! Silver had to order his 'cool glass of water' before another hedgehog could.

The Ivory Toy's heart raced faster than Sonic's speedy little feet. He inched his hand closer to the doorknob. 'What will Manic say? Oh I hope he feels the same!' He blinked, "Of course he does," he nodded to himself. "We're meant to be that's why neither of us got any action from our past loves." he chuckled as smug as he could.

"But, what if Manic doesn't want to be inside of me! I'd be more than willing to of course, but what if he doesn't want that!" His words became scrambled, lost in thoughts of doubt and rejection, "No, I have to stay positive!" Chanting his last few words, he slowly opened the door. His eyes widened and he ducked back behind his shield, praying that Manic didn't see. The now fearful hedgehog watched in a mixture of betray and intrigue.

His hopefully perched next to another. A steady hand stroked the forearm of the Green prince. He smiled, blushing ever so slightly. "Sonic. . ." he spoke nervously, with a hint of joy.

The azure prince pulled his brother closer to his body, ultimately taking is first kiss. He away quickly in order to down the other's body. Sonic how Manic shook with pleasure and desire. The True Blue prince was not alone when he dreamt of being with Manic.

Sonic forced his brother onto his back and began teasing every inch of him. The Emerald Prince bit his lower trying to restrain the sounds of please that filled his body. Nervous the younger prince trembled once more. "Manic," Sonic panted, releasing Manic from his bite. "If you don't want to do this, I understand." He placed a gentle, loving kiss on Manic's forehead.

"Of I want to, it's you know…"His words trailed off leaving blush to cover his face.

"Your first time? Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He traced hearts with finger against Manic's exposed stomach.

Silver clenched his abdomen as he watched Sonic slide his tongue down Manic's throat. Manic's slender fingers dug into the area on back between Sonic's quills. The Azure prince foundling almost the entire body of the younger prince. It didn't take long to take every virgin territory of the young prince's body. He gently ran his fingers up inner thigh in hopes to get full access to his brother's 'Family Jewels'.

Sonic's gentle caresses became rough as he started to stroke Manic's erected member. Silver continued to look on horror. 'How could Manic do this to me?' he cried inside mind, "but we never were." Silver sighed quietly still too curious to turn away. 'MANIC' He mouthed the young princes as watched Sonic try to force himself inside.

A cold tear trailed down his jaw bone. He had never imagined that Sonic would be his competition. Ivory paled in comparison to a royal shade of Blue. What's a hedgehog to do? Golden eyes dropped to the floor. 'Manic doesn't want me.' he grumbled as his kicked the floor, 'Why would he?'

He tried to make a quick escape but his legs wouldn't. When the tried to move they forced him to go the other way. The confusion caused the heartbroken teen to trip into the room that gave him so much grief. THUD!

Brotherly eyes fell victim to shook and surprise as the two examined their audience. Sonic, partially inside his night lover, jumped off the bed. "uhh" In that moment Azure looked almost as pale as Ivory, "Should be going. . .yeah" he sped away.

Golden, though now highlight with red poofiness, eyes turned to naked green form on top of a large bed suitable for a young prince, "Silver," he swallowed what remain of his dignity, "What are doing?"

"Watching someone I care about be violated by some blue-quilled skank!" He couldn't remain calm any longer, Shadow was right. But Silver took too long to get his piece of ass.

"What?" Manic sat up, trying to cover his exposed royal parts. "You can't talk about MY brother like that!"

"And you can't keep treating ME like dirt anymore!"

"What on Mobius are you talking about?"

"How do you think I felt when I saw Sonic ravishing every inch of the hog I LOVE?"

"What? Love?"

Silver tip toed over to Manic's side. "I," he placed a nervous hand on Manic's knee, "I love you."

"Silver, I-" Manic's word cut off by another pair of lips. The Ivory Toy didn't care what Manic's answer was, he didn't want to hear it.

He crawled under the sheet that covered Manic's body. He released Manic's lips, but no words fell out. Silver was hurt, but he wanted Manic than anything else. Tonight he wasn't going to run. Tonight he was going to stay by Manic's side. The Toy pleasured each stop on Manic's body the same way Sonic did, only better.

"Silver" Manic moaned with a sigh.

Manic's words did not affect Silver like usual, tonight it was the opposite. The prince fell victim to the toy.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun rose, creating a beam of light that shone throw Manic's window. The ivory hedgehog was a stranger to this room. It had been the first time he been in another person's bed let alone a prince. The ivory figure rolled over and off the edge of the bed. The impact with floor jolted him awake. "Manic!" He jumped up grasping the edge of the of the royal mattress.

He examined the area before him. The blanket that had covered the two last was tossed aside. The pillows were disorganized, most likely from Silver tossing and turning in his sleep. The area where Manic laid last night had no visible sign of anyone ever being there. Silver dropped his head and cried into the cold, lonesome mattress.

After about an hour the heartbroken ivory hedgehog gave one last sniff and stood up. "I guess, I was wrong. . ." He turned toward the exit, "Manic doesn't love me. . ." Silver sadly strutted out the door. Tracing lines on wall with his finger Silver let out a sigh. "It probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. . .I don't belong here. . ." It was with that final thought that Silver his decision, "I should return home then. . ."

He rushed back to his room to begin writing a letter to the two princes, though it was aimed more at one than the other. "To my loving Masters." Silver began. "No. . .Dear Sonic & Manic. . ." He thought for a moment more. "Manic, It's hard for me to write what I need down. Last night meant everything to me and. . ."The sadden hedgehog continued to write until he had finished. This letter was a true test of will for him. Even though he cares deeply for his emerald prince he knew he could not stay where he was not wanted.

Once he finished the letter he folded it perfectly and placed it in a small pink envelope. Silver stood up and with a sigh of grief walked back to Manic's room. He walked slowly toward the bed as his memories flashed in his mind. The grief stricken hedgehog placed the letter on a pillow and glanced about the room once more. Last night was his first time here and today was his last, he wanted to remember it always.

As curiosity soon consumed Silver he toward a vanity. On it was hair gel and similar items, some earrings, studded bracelets the things you'd expect to see in Manic's room. However, near the edge was a small bottle. It was made of glass and had a purple liquid inside. There was no label on it, so Silver picked it up. He squeezed the nozzle and the liquid was sprayed into the air. It was a charming fragrance, one that Silver knew well and loved. He walked the bottle of fragrance over to the envelope he had set on the pillow. The devious little hedgehog picked up the envelope and sprayed it with Manic's bottle of fragrance. After placing the envelope back he decided to make the bed. After Silver finished he decided to continue to clean his prince's bedroom and it sparkled.

Once he had finished he stood proudly looking the newly cleaned room. He smiled and grabbed the bottle to keep as a memento and walked back to his room once more to gather his things. Since he never brought anything from his time and only collected a few items, it was easy to pack everything up. It all managed to fit into to one backpack. Silver threw onto his back, the small bottle he tied some string around it securely and hung it around his neck so it wouldn't break in his bag.

Silver inhaled deeply and exhaled with sigh. He was going to miss this place, the friends he had made, the fun they had, and more importantly he was going to miss Manic. Fighting back tears he left the palace and walked through the town. He stopped at a small apartment building miles away from the place. Silver levitated himself up the balcony of a third floor apartment.

He smiled as he approached the sliding glass door and knocked gently. The resident who lived there was in the living area and noticed the visitor quickly. The door flew open. "Silver?"

"Hey Shadow!" Silver walked in, "nice you got here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sonic's not here is he?"

"No. . ." Shadow raised an eyebrow his question went unanswered.

"Good," Silver sighed, relaxing into the couch.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I just wanted to say bye."

"Bye?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving."

"Why? What about Manic?" Shadow sat next to Silver as he explained everything that happened with a slight hesitation. A loud laugh busted into Silver's ear. "Sonic & MANIC? Hahaha! what were you drinking last night?"

"Nothing!" Silver grabbed Shadow's face, "I know what I saw, Shadow! I'm not sure how Sonic feels but Manic doesn't love me. . .he loves Sonic." his voice cracked at the thought of losing Manic's heart to Sonic.

"Sonic would NEVER cheat on me, maybe what you saw isn't what it really was."

"But what about those girls he takes on dates?"

"I allow Sonic to take a girl or two to see movie every now and then because Sonic isn't out of the closet. And he does it so no one would think otherwise, it's not like he's sleeping with them."

"Oh, but still. They were KISSING!"

". . ."

"WITH TONGUES!"

"Or maybe it was a bad dream?"

". . .then why was I in Manic's bed?"

"Cus you two probably hooked up and had sex. But you were so bad at it that when to sleep you had that weird dream." Shadow chuckled a bit.

". . .That doesn't make sense though."

"But it's the best explanation to why Manic abandoned you while you slept." Shadow's words hurt Silver hard. The ivory hedgehog spent the whole day trying not to cry but couldn't help it, he burst into a fit of tears and grabbed Shadow by his waist. "G-get off!" The ebony life form tried to push the ivory one off.

"But TONGUES! Shadow, TONGUES!"

"Silver, do you want me to hurt you?" He managed to push the frantic hedgehog onto the floor.

"Why not at least then the way look can match my broken heart!"

Shadow sighed and walked over to his friend, "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. But love isn't simple whether its hetero or not."

"I know." he sniffed back some tears, "but it still hurts."

"And the pain isn't worth it?"

Silver meditated on Shadow's words before latching onto again this for a loving hug. "Thanks Shadow."

"Yeah, now get off." Shadow fought back a smile so he wouldn't show weakness. "Now, let's go find those Charming boyfriends of ours." Silver agreed with a nod and smile.


	6. Chapter 5

The two hedgehogs walked slowly beside each other contemplating their relationships. "Shadow?"

"hm?" The ebony life form, deep in thought, couldn't get any words out. He was lost in his thoughts about Sonic.

"What if they don't want us?"

"Well. . ." Shadow considered the possibility for a moment. "You're not too bad looking, ya know?" He winked at the other almost serious.

"Wai, WHAT?"

"What? You don't think I'm hot?"

"It's not that, it's that I love Manic. You understand." He gave Shadow a kind smile.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "I was kidding."

"Really?"

"Mostly."

"Shadow!"

"What?"

"I just. . ."

"Want to be Manic's play thin again?"

"No, but it's better than nothing." He blushed, "Just being around him is enough for me."

"Yeah, well." Shadow paused briefly, "Sonic's going to be my hog, weather he loves it or not."

"You're so forceful, Shadow, does Sonic really like that?"

"Oh yeah, Sonic's a freak, man."

"You're gross."

"You act like Manic's not into that crap."

"He's NOT!"

"uh-huh, suuuuuuuuuuure."

The two walked to the brother's normal hang out. It was small diner, but it was popular. The food was good, Shadow enjoyed it a lot. Sonic took Shadow here on their first date, so he had found memories of this place.

The building was just a few feet away from a series of stores. Making it quite convenient when Sonic and Making wanted a new game and a bite to eat. Shadow opened the door, allowing Silver to walk in first. "Ladies first." He mocked him with a quick remark before entering himself.

It was a seat yourself kind of restaurant, so they didn't have to worry about a pain in the neck host. They scanned the room quickly, focusing on the two brothers in the corner of the restaurant.

Shadow grabbed Silver's wrist and quickly forced to the table where Sonic and Manic sat. "'Sup?" Shadow said looked at Sonic coldly.

"Sit down, bud" Sonic signaled Shadow to take the seat next to him. This left Silver to sit a Manic's side. "What's up? I thought you hated crowded places like this."

"I just really needed to talk to you." He placed his hand on Sonic's.

"And you have to do this in front of my brother and Silver?" He raised a brow, trying not to cause a scene.

"Yes, since it involves all of us." He tightened his grip on Sonic's hand, causing Sonic to pull it away.

"How so?" He and Shadow went back and forth each too stubborn to allow defeat.

While they continued their vague civil argument. Silver turned his eyes to Manic, who was more than entertained by the other couple. His eyes were swollen as her fought back tears. "So, uh, Manic?"

"Yeah?" He didn't turn to look at Silver.

"Can we kiss?" He paused, trying get Manic's attention. "With tongues?"

"WHAT?" Manic jerked to his side, unsure of what he heard.

"Silver!" Shadow raged across the retro-styled table, "Knock it off with the tongues, OKAY?"

"Why are we kissing with tongue?" Sonic blinked.

"No tongues for you blue-boy!" Silver pointed at Sonic, "Y-You already raped Manic's poor virgin tongue!" He started to allow his tears to flow.

"excuse me?" Sonic blinked again. The four hedgehog's words became jumbled together.

"Nah, I think it was the guy who pierced my tongue at DreamValley Tattoo."

"Yeah, Sonic!" Shadow got tired with beating around the bush, "Why'd you cheat on me?"

"I really do like your tongue, Manic."

"Dude, what the hell are you tripping on?"

"Who did I cheat on you with?"

"Manic!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

"How could you Manic?" Silver sniffed, "I loved you and your tongue!"

Shadow slammed his hand on the table, "STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN TONGUES ALREADY!"

The waitress gave a quick cough, letting them know to 'kindly get the fuck out'. They followed her silent instructions and headed out the restaurant.

"What is wrong with you two?" Sonic grabbed Shadow's muscular arm as they walked outside,

"You are!" He shoved Sonic into his younger brother and walked off.

"Um, I'm going go with Shadow. . .unless" Silver inched closer to Manic, "you wanna make out?"

"No!"

"Well fine!" Silver floated himself to Shadow's side.

"Manic. . ." Sonic jumped off his brother, "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't even want to know."


End file.
